Samhain en Asgard
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cambiaron su honor por deshonra. Saciaron su sed con sangre y entrañas. Su hambre insaciable trajo la condena. No pronuncies su nombre. No invoques su maldición. Thor / Loki


**Notas:** El que aparezca en menos de medio año creo que es un buen augurio xD (al igual que dejar de usar esos tres puntos suspensivos, ¿verdad?). Pues les he traído una nueva creación, un one shot de "terror", donde nuestro par de dioses nórdicos por excelencia tendrán un pequeño inconveniente en su noche de Halloween adaptada a su vida asgardiana. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero no decepcionar y pues adelante, pasen y vean este capítulo en celebración al Halloween ;)

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje moderadamente fuerte, sangre y algo de triperío.

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics y Disney.

* * *

 **Samhain en Asgard**

Loki estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, tendido cuan largo era sobre un sillón de piel marrón y armazón dorado. El fuego central iluminaba su rostro y ese par de esmeraldas que seguían curiosas las líneas de cada página, mientras que extendía la mano para tomar una uva del tazón sobre una mesa a su costado. El hechicero acercó a su boca el fruto que fue masticando con elegantes modos sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Instantes después el sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo eco en la gran estancia, seguido por los pasos firmes y seguros del primogénito de Odín, quien al ver su hermano con la nariz metida dentro de un libro, como siempre, solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo con aire exasperado pero teniendo una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro.

–En serio Loki, necesitas ver el mundo más allá de los libros, aquí solo te pierdes de los encantos y placeres que tiene la vida.

–Si con encantos y placeres de la vida te refieres a embriagarme hasta perder la consciencia y terminar haciendo el ridículo en esas _interesantes diversiones_ para los ebrios en una taberna, gracias, pero no estoy interesado en la oferta.

Entre su comentario, las puertas y todo el interior de la biblioteca fue sellado por un destello dorado de magia que se desvaneció a los segundos. En seguida el hechicero cerró el libro al terminar y se levantó para llevarlo al estante detrás de un amplio escritorio.

–No es que tengas que terminar así, pero al menos pasar más tiempo conmigo y nuestros amigos no sería una mala idea.

Thor se acercó por una uva, y aprovechando que el pelinegro buscaba el sitio correcto para devolver el libro se colocó a sus espaldas, le tomó de las caderas y pegó su pecho junto con todo lo demás mientras aspiraba del níveo cuello el aroma de su hermano.

–Nuestros amigos… –Loki alzó la mirada como sopesando con seriedad las palabras de su hermano hasta que pareció _iluminarse_. –Oh, te refieres a ese cuarteto de ineptos a quienes les parezco una rareza insufrible y llena de maldad.

–Vamos, no los juzgues así. No es que te odien, es solo…

–Solo tenemos diferentes formas de darle significado a la diversión.

Loki terminó la frase con aire de simpleza, realmente no le importaba lo que Sif y los demás pensaran de él.

–Debes admitir que a veces se te pasa un poco la mano en tus bromas. Como aquella vez que a Fandral le brotó _mágicamente_ una verruga gigantesca en la nariz, o cuando Volstagg no podía ver un jabalí asado en la mesa, sin recordar aquel del que emergieron gusanos y serpientes al cortarlo en uno de los banquetes.

–Ah, sí. Momentos gloriosos, cómo olvidarlos. ¿Recuerdas también que Hogun se la pasó una velada entera seduciendo a cuanta doncella encontraba en el palacio, incluyendo a Sif? –hablaba con burla y cinismo. –Bueno, Sif es más un guerrero con curvas que una doncella, si somos justos.

–Loki, no creo que esa sea la forma de socializar con ellos. ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco más… agradable?

–¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no quiero socializar ni ser agradable con ellos? –respondió ladeando el rostro para ver al rubio.

Thor suspiró cansado ante otro fallido intento por hacer que Loki cediera y cambiara esa forma de pensar respecto a sus amigos, le gustaría que tuviera la misma cercanía que él con ellos, pero si no era deseo de su hermano entonces era mejor dejarlo por la paz.

–Bien, tu ganas… ¿Qué leías? Parecía interesante.

Olvidó el tema de la convivencia y mejor indagó en lo que hacía su hermano cuando llegó, aunque no por entablar conversación dejó pasar la oportunidad de acariciarle despacio la cintura, pero haciendo notar la intensión de hacer más con su toque. Su nariz delineando la zona de piel tras el pómulo se unió a la insinuación.

–Bastante interesante, es un libro que habla sobre mitos y tradiciones midgardianos. –Loki parecía no hacer caso a los mimos de Thor, aunque era solo la fachada. –En la Tierra tienen festividades tan curiosas, y algunas tan absurdas, pero me agradó la que estaba leyendo. –una sonrisa de medio lado curvó sus labios, aquella festividad era muy de su tipo.

–¿Y esa de qué hablaba?

El ojiazul le mordisqueó despacio el contorno del oído, mientras sus manos viajaban sobre los muslos del hechicero.

–Le llaman Halloween o _Noche de Brujas_ , lo festejan en todas partes de Midgard el último día del décimo mes. Sus raíces nacieron con los celtas, quienes le llamaron Samhain, con ello celebraban el fin de la temporada de cosecha.

Iba relatando, conservando todavía esa elocuencia natural en su labia con que su hermano solía perderse, aunque ahora Thor estaba más ocupado en provocarlo que idolatrar sus maneras elegantes de expresarse.

–¿Te interesan los temas sobre la temporada de cosecha en Midgard? –el rubio preguntó un tanto burlón, metiendo una mano dentro del pantalón de Loki, quien se estremeció ante el osado tacto pero continuó.

–Estos celtas creían que el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se conectaban, permitiendo que los espíritus atravesaran ese umbral... –un quedo jadeo escapó entre sus labios, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo ir en aumento con aquellas caricias en su miembro.

–¿En serio? ¿Y qué más? –Thor cuestionaba en tono sugerente percibiendo la rigidez que adquiría el pene de su hermano.

–Sus ancestros eran honrados, no así los espíritus malignos que eran _exiliados_ de la celebración, por así decirlo… Es ahí de donde viene esa tradición de los disfraces, pensaban que usando trajes y máscaras ahuyentaban a estos espíritus oscuros...

El bochorno se le había subido a las mejillas que ya se teñían de carmín y sus esmeraldas comenzaban a cristalizarse, igual que su pecho resentía los latidos que subían de frecuencia y retumbaban hasta llegar a su cabeza.

–Hoy en día es más como algo mundano: cuentos de terror, fiestas de disfraces, niños saliendo a las calles pidiendo dulces… Gente haciendo bromas de muerte a los demás…

–Ya veo porque te llama tanto la atención.

Thor curvó sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa, para luego acercar su boca al níveo cuello donde repartió besos húmedos sin dejar de acariciar la erección del hechicero. Ya era inevitable que la excitación le brotara a Loki por cada poro de su piel, así como en cada frase que pronunciaba con tintes roncos y sensuales.

–Deberíamos hacer algo similar aquí… Sería bastante divertido, ¿no crees? Tengo tantas cosas en mente que podría hacer… –la malicia brillaba en su expresión, además del placer frunciendo su ceño.

–Admito que sería interesante, pero dudo que padre permita que una tradición ajena a las nuestras se celebre en Asgard.

Thor empujó un poco hacia delante para acorralar a Loki contra el librero, meter una de sus piernas entre las suyas y frotarse lento contra sus glúteos. Su mano libre se fue colando bajo los pliegues del frente para tocarle el vientre y el pecho, ubicando pronto uno de esos tibios pezones. Loki correspondió con un suave ronroneo y caricias en la nuca del mayor.

–Nadie dijo que teníamos que avisarle… –el ojiverde estaba derritiéndose con aquellos estímulos, su cuerpo pedía más e incluso sus caderas ondulaban para frotarse contra la erección de Thor. –Además, no será algo que todo el reino deba festejar… Querías que forjara lazos con tus amigos, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no hacerlo con esta… _convivencia_?

Miró a Thor de soslayo con una mezcla de presunción y lascivia que provocó más la excitación del ojiazul, aunque también un poco de duda. Claro que eso quería pero algo le decía que su hermanito no sería una blanca paloma, mucho menos si la ocasión se prestaba para incitarlo a darle rienda suelta a sus más descabellados y maquiavélicos planes.

–Prometo que nadie morirá accidentalmente ni perderá partes de su cuerpo…

Thor sonrió entre la fogosidad que ya se miraba en sus zafiros, apretando delicadamente el glande de Loki para hacerlo temblar y quejarse de modo ansioso.

–Bueno… El tiempo en Asgard corre diferente al de Midgard, aquí estamos en primavera, tendremos que esperar unos meses para poner en práctica tu plan de convivencia.

–¿Por qué esperar?... Estamos a días de que termine el mes, no tenemos que seguir la tradición como tal… –echó atrás la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando aquella mano bajara y apretara sus testículos. –Tú lo dijiste, es una celebración ajena a las nuestras… Lo haremos por diversión, por fortalecer… lazos de amistad…

Y hablando de fortalecer lazos, al parecer ellos dos iban a terminar fortaleciendo los suyos en la biblioteca, pues ahora las manos de Thor dejaron su labor en el cuerpo de Loki para ponerse a quitarle la ropa.

–No sé si creer en tu noble gesto... Me parece que hay un motivo detrás al que le sacarás ventaja. –empezó a bajarle la gabardina junto con la camisa para repartir besos y lamidas de un hombro a otro.

–Serías muy ingenuo… si no lo creyeras… –sonreía de lado, recargándose sobre los libros y suspirando.

–Entonces lo aceptas… –le sacó la ropa deslizándola por sus brazos y ahora sus manos tenían libre paso por sobre el tórax del hechicero, mientras su boca marcaba la piel de su cuello hasta dejarla violácea.

–Solo digo que… es probable…

Loki jadeaba entre palabras, atrayendo a Thor por la cadera con una mano para sentir su dureza. El rubio gruñó y mandó al demonio el juego de palabras, su deseo estaba empezando a cegarlo.

–Te lo haré aquí y ahora Loki… Entre tus preciados libros…

–No sería la primera vez…

El hechicero emitió un deje de risa que pronto se diluyó entre gemidos excitados cuando Thor le bajara el pantalón y notara que su hermano también se había descubierto, pues su erección ya se frotaba piel con piel por en medio de sus piernas.

Thor le giró el rostro por el mentón para abrirle los labios con los suyos, dando paso a un beso apasionado que dejaba finos rastros de saliva y chasquidos. Su aliento se mezclaba, los embriagaba, y sus lenguas se buscaban al igual que sus cuerpos ansiosos, necesitados por sentirse uno.

–Ayúdame a prepararte…

Al romper el beso por falta de aire, el rubio llevó los dedos de su mano a la boca del hechicero, quien sin demora los succionó y lamió con descaro hasta dejarlos llenos de saliva, quedando unido a ellos por un hilo cuando los sacara de su boca. Tal imagen casi le roba lo último de cordura a Thor.

–¿Listo? –acarició la periferia de aquella entrada estrecha.

–¿Y tu?

Loki le lanzó un reto y lo que tuvo por respuesta fue un dedo entrando en él. Su ceño se frunció exquisitamente, sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un mudo gemido y sus piernas flaquearon ante la sensación invasiva pero que pronto se volvería dulce delirio.

–Yo siempre estoy listo hermano…

Thor contestó metiendo y sacando ese dedo a ritmo constante, no tan demandante, pero firme para ir dilatando el canal.

–Arrogante… Nmh…

El hechicero abrió poco más las piernas, sacando las caderas hacia atrás y recargando la frente sobre un libro cualquiera.

–Llámalo como quieras… pero sabes que te gusta cada una de las cosas que te hago… Lo disfrutas…

El ojiazul se puso a lamerle el interior del oído, volviendo a masturbarlo mientras un segundo intruso se unió a las embestidas arrancándole un gemido más fuerte a Loki, sonido glorioso que complació al mayor.

–Aun no logro entender cómo puedo controlarme teniéndote así cada vez que lo hacemos… –Thor le susurraba con el deseo impregnado en su voz ronca y profunda. –Eres tan hermoso… Créeme que si pudiera te encerraría conmigo de por vida… Te haría el amor una y otra vez sin parar…

–Estás loco… –una sonrisa divertida asomó por sus labios de cereza encendido.

–Es tu culpa… Acepta las consecuencias…

–Jamás las… he negado, mngh…

Thor le mordió un hombro, dejando la marca roja de sus dientes, clavando y dejando quietos sus dedos buscando desesperar a Loki, quien pronto se quejó apretando los párpados y los puños contra los libros. El rubio sonreía entre lo nublado de sus sentidos, percibiendo el interior de su hermano contraerse y sus caderas buscando reanudar el vaivén.

–¿Me quieres dentro? –presionó un poco más esos dedos, sacándole un gemido agónico que se esparció como eco por toda la estancia.

–No fastidies…

–Solo dilo… –lamió su cuello y subió por el hélix, yendo después al lóbulo que succionó y repasó con la lengua, entre que su pulgar hacía círculos sobre el glande de su hermano, ya húmedo por el pre seminal.

–Deja de… Aah…

–Dilo… –insistió, aunque él tampoco podía soportar más. –Una palabra y haré todo lo que quieras, como quieras y cuanto quieras...

–Aagh… Thor…

–Con eso basta…

Entonces Thor sacó sus dedos con cierta urgencia dejando a Loki con el deseo truncado, lo giró para recargarlo contra el escritorio haciéndolo inclinarse. Le separó las piernas y se tomó un momento para masturbarse mientras admiraba la sugerente retaguardia del hechicero, quien se acomodó con los antebrazos sobre la caoba y alzó un poco las caderas, exponiendo así su entrada dilatada. Thor relamió sus labios con aquella visión tan provocadoramente perfecta, y se endureció más al ver caer al piso un par de gotas que habían resbalado de la erección de Loki.

El nivel de excitación del hechicero lo tenía con el fuego corriendo por sus venas y el corazón latiéndole frenético, esperando sentir la hombría de Thor alojándose en su interior.

No pasó mucho cuando el rubio se colocó entre esas largas y torneadas piernas, frotó el glande contra la entrada y empujó despacio hasta quedar con la cabeza dentro en medio de un gruñido placentero, acompañado por una gloriosa contracción y un gimoteo del pelinegro.

–Ungh… Ah, voy a seguir… ¿De acuerdo?

Anunció y abriendo otro poco los glúteos de Loki, Thor fue impulsándose despacio, siendo recibido por calor y humedad y un poco de tensión. Le sobó la espalda con sus manos de guerrero que se tornaban suaves sobre aquella piel de porcelana fina, más llegando a la mitad retrocedió para volver a deslizarse hasta quedar completamente dentro.

–Aah, Loki… Mnh… –alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejando a sus sentidos disfrutar de aquellas palpitantes sensaciones.

Por su parte, el ojiverde respiraba agitado, su rostro se fruncía en una mueca de incomodidad que se mezclaba con el placer de sentirse unido a Thor.

–Hazlo… Ngh… Hermano…

La petición del hechicero fue el detonante de que el rubio se perdiera en la idea de hacerlo suyo una vez más, y así como se lo pidió se lo dio sin demora. Sujetó las caderas de Loki, empezando las embestidas con tacto gentil. Entraba y salía ralentizando tanto como su última reserva de juicio se lo permitía, y poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo cada vez que escuchaba el cambio en el tono de los gemidos de Loki, gemidos que se tornaban más encendidos, más fogosos y necesitados.

Entre el vaivén, Thor fijó su mirada en aquel lugar del que solo él era digno de poder alojarse, su miembro erecto se retraía y volvía a clavarse poseyendo a tan hermoso ser que deliraba extasiado con cada caricia llena de pasión y deseo, con cada encuentro desbordado en el que terminaban uniéndose tan intensamente que les robaba el aliento y el alma.

–Loki…

Clamó su nombre entre jadeos, aumentando el ritmo que provocaba chocar sus muslos y sus testículos contra la tersa piel del ojiverde, quien resbalaba los dedos en la madera barnizada y alzaba la cabeza mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se tornaba más vivo y sus esmeraldas se nublaban.

–Th…Thor… Aah…

Suplicaba por más en cada gemido, en cada vez que sus caderas buscaban contacto al sentir el placer corriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo. Thor lo complementaba con una perfección imposible de creer, ya le era vital fundirse a él cada noche y cada día, cada hora de sus inagotables existencias.

–Mnhg… Loki…

La pasión estaba tocando el clímax de ambos, sus cuerpos se conocían de sobra como para ignorar sus designios. Sus mentes estaban conectadas como sus almas fundidas, no había nebulosas entre ellos que empañaran la conexión de sus corazones acelerados, sofocados por el arrobo de emociones en colisión.

Thor salió un momento para enderezar a Loki, le acomodó una pierna flexionada sobre el escritorio, tomó sus caderas y se hundió de nuevo en la profunda calidez de su interior. Se deshizo entre gemidos por sentir aquella dulce opresión pues su hermano le _reclamaba_ el breve abandono. Rodeó esa fina cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le buscó el mentón para besarlo con hambre. Loki lo atrajo por la nuca mientras que con su mano libre se masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

–Thor… Aah, mngh…

–Sí, Loki… Aah, solo… solo un poco más…

El corazón se les estaba saliendo del pecho y sus sentidos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, tan solo existían ellos dos en un océano de pasiones desbordándose, tanto que Loki dejó de tocarse y no pudo seguir el beso al estar sobrepasado por el placer, solo podía gemir cada vez más insistente siendo penetrado con urgente necesidad, mientras que su interior comenzaba a contraerse en espasmos avisando el orgasmo.

En tanto, el miembro de Thor palpitaba y el pre seminal humedecía el camino que pronto habría de inundar con su simiente.

–Mío… Agh, solo mío…

Hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello lechoso de aroma embriagador, abrazando firme a su hermano con el brazo que mantenía en torno a su cintura y retomando la masturbación para darle más placer que le cortara el aliento. Quería sentirlo unido a él, quería correrse junto con él… Quería mezclarse con él en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Las últimas embestidas dieron en el punto exacto que estremeció a Loki de pies a cabeza, erizando su piel y brindándole ese delicioso espasmo que lo llevó al Valhalla en medio de un gemido agónico y una eyaculación que dejó manchado su vientre y la mano de Thor. El ojiazul bramó clavándose hasta lo más dentro que pudo, estallando potente, percibiendo esas deliciosas succiones sobre su pene desfogándose.

El vaivén fue bajando de ritmo hasta volverse un suave mecer que poco a poco fue deteniéndose. Quedaron quietos unos instantes en lo que recobraban el aliento y algo de lucidez, y fue entonces que Thor salió despacio, dejando tras su paso un hilo de semen, cosa que lo hizo sonreír complacido y juguetón a la vez.

–Y después de… convencerte… creo que tengo que organizar una fiesta de Halloween… –Loki mencionó falto de aire sacándole una carcajada a Thor.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre hablar de eso… justo cuando acabamos de tener un sexo estupendo... –le bajó la pierna que seguía sobre el escritorio, lo giró y le pasó los brazos por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

–No sería yo… si no te hiciera reír con mis ocurrencias… –lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, recibiendo un beso tronado como respuesta.

–Y te amo así…

Thor buscó de nuevo los labios de Loki para comerle despacio la boca, tardaron unos minutos más entre mimos y cotilleo, antes de salir de la biblioteca como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

.

Y así pasaron los días y llegó el final del mes…

Loki se había encargado de organizar todo en la sala de convivencia donde solían reunirse a charlar y beber. Con su magia creó una ilusión a gran escala que hacía parecer la sala como una tétrica cueva hecha de cráneos, telaraña por aquí y por allá, más cráneos y leños alrededor del fuego central, un tapete con forma de rocas agrietadas donde las grietas se iluminaban en ámbar como si fuese lava pasando por debajo, y los sillones habían sido transformados en troncos huecos y oscuros con brotes de raíces como venas pero de aspecto serpentario.

Había también algunos esqueletos con cascos, capas rojas, lanzas y escudos en las esquinas, ponche de _sangre,_ también _sesos, dedos_ y _lenguas_ como bocadillos, carne de bilgesnipe en forma de cerebro, patas de jabalí _sangrientas,_ licor y algunos caramelos de huesos y ojos con relleno.

El hechicero admiraba su creación desde mitad de la entrada, seguro que ninguna casa en Midgard podría competir con su ingenio y buen gusto. Entonces las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la llegada del primer _muerto_ a la cueva de las almas en pena: un guerrero ensangrentado, cabello antes rubio ahora sucio entre un mezcla de fango y cenizas, tuerto, peto de cuero negro rasgado, el hueso del brazo izquierdo se le asomaba por una rajada profunda y roja comenzando a podrirse, y pantalones sucios rotos de las rodillas.

—¡Ah, bienvenido hermano! ¿Qué te parece nuestra cueva maldita?

—Nada mal, te esmeraste Loki. —dando el visto bueno, Loki sonrió con orgullo. —Pero tú no estás disfrazado.

Thor hizo notar e inmediatamente el hechicero cambió sus ropas por otras desgastadas y hechas girones, cubiertas de sangre, con la mitad del cuerpo y rostro descarnado y la otra mitad desaliñada, ojeroso, el cabello alborotado y algunas finas cortadas en su pómulo. Tenía grilletes en las muñecas y otro alrededor del cuello simulando que antes había una cadena conteniéndolo.

—¡Tada!

Thor se mostró complacido con el cambio de ropa de su hermano, y lo hubiera besado con fogosidad pero debían guardar las apariencias. Y cuidar de no estropear sus disfraces, claro.

Justo en ese instante los Tres Guerreros y Sif venían entrando. Los primeros tenían aspectos similares a Thor, aunque Hogun tenía un hacha partiendo su cabeza, Fandral estaba _degollado_ y _abierto_ desde la garganta hasta el estómago donde las entrañas de carne de vaca medio colgaban de fuera, y Volstagg… él… Bueno, Volstagg era un remedo de enano, traía puesta una máscara de expresión demente, orejas puntiagudas y velludas, y un cinturón hecho de huesos, dientes y dedos con nervios asomando.

Sif iba vestida como una valquiria maldita, con la quijada y mitad derecha del rostro despellejados, carne viva en brazos y piernas, armadura desgastada y una lanza hecha de huesos, músculo y sangre.

—¡Wow! Linda madriguera Loki. —ese era Fandral.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos? —la pregunta del voluminoso Volstagg no se hizo esperar, aunque ya iba directo a los _cerebros_ en la mesa.

—El ridículo como hemos hecho viniendo aquí disfrazados de esta forma. —Sif como siempre tan… _simpática._

Hogun mejor fue junto con Fandral a servirse ponche de sangre burbujeante, no tenía caso ponerse a discutir, ya estaban ahí, qué más daba lo demás.

—Atendiendo a tu pregunta, buen Volstagg, haremos lo que los mortales hacen cuando se reúnen en una casa maldita como esta. Contaremos historias de terror, comeremos, beberemos y nos divertiremos.

Loki miró a Thor con cara de: _¿Ves hermano? Quiero llevarme bien con ellos._ A lo que el rubio le sonrió abiertamente, acercándose para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y estrecharlo con fuerza.

—Será una velada magnífica mis amigos.

Fandral alzó su cráneo lleno de ponche, Hogun bebió del suyo con desconfianza, Sif miró a Thor con semblante nada convencido, y Volstagg ya se estaba sirviendo un trozo de cerebro en un plato que parecía una mano huesuda.

Y así comenzó la convivencia entre relatos que cada uno iba narrando de las historias terroríficas que conocían sobre Asgard o los otros reinos. El último en narrar fue Loki.

—¿Nos contarás una historia de Midgard hermano? —indagó el ojiazul, pues si todo era idea salida de una festividad de los mortales, tal vez Loki quisiera contarles algún relato propio de aquel mundo.

—No realmente. Ya que nadie tocó el tema, seré yo quien lo cuente…

Dicho eso, el fuego central incrementó de la nada hasta tocar el techo, de donde se esparció como una malla abarcándolo todo, hasta que el flujo se cortó de la hoguera y comenzó a gotear fuego que se iba consumiendo al caer al piso. También resbalaba por las paredes de cráneos, deformando los mismos como si fuesen hechos de cera y el calor los derritiera.

Loki se sentó frente a la hoguera y empezó el relato.

—Por milenios, su nombre ha sido condenado, ignorado y enterrado, exiliado. Su hambre insaciable de carne y sangre, devoradoras de almas, devastadoras de legiones, las transforma en los seres más despreciables y peligrosos rondando la muerte… Por milenios se les ha conocido como traidoras, maldecidas por el mismo Bor. Las hambrientas asechadoras del Hel, las valquirias caídas en desgracia… Las dísir.

El fuego de la hoguera formó siluetas de valquirias descarnadas, con sus armaduras, cascos, espadas y escudos.

—Dicen que el nombrarlas las invoca, ¿será peligroso si Loki las llama? —Volstagg expresó su duda con cierta reserva, aunque comiendo un buen trozo de cerebro al haberse levantado la máscara.

—Solo son historias Volstagg, no va a pasar nada porque las llamemos. —Fandral estaba comiendo un bocadillo de ojos.

—Las historias suelen tener algo de verdad en ellas.

—O mucha.

—Oh, vamos Sif, Hogun. ¿Los asusta un cuento que data de los tiempos de mi abuelo? —Thor salía en defensa, yendo a servirse más ponche sangriento con un toque te licor.

La guerrera bufó y dejó de hablar, en tanto el de ojos rasgados rió por lo bajo y asintió, antes de darle un sorbo a su cráneo.

—Bien, como les iba diciendo… Estos seres descarnados del _dís_ y el _ir_ fueron alguna vez valquirias feroces, guerreras formidables al servicio de Bor, nuestro primer Padre de Todo. Ganaban todas las batallas, arrasaban con sus enemigos, abriendo el camino a la gloria para Bor. Pero un día cayeron en la tentación oscura, su hambre se volvió insaciable y fue ahí donde cometieron el más aberrante de los sacrilegios: fuera de la vista de su señor, comenzaron a comerse a los muertos. Los desmembraban como carne de jabalíes, dándose un sangriento festín que las llenaba de un retorcido placer, como si fuese un banquete divino en los salones del Valhalla.

Todos prestaban atención al fuego donde Loki recreaba con su magia la escalofriante escena.

—Entonces Bor regresó, y lo que encontró no fue a sus valientes y honorables valquirias sino monstruos devorando con ansia las entrañas de los muertos, arrancando del pecho los corazones para engullirlos como si fuese lo último que probarían en su vida. Y así fue… Ante tal horror, Bor las maldijo, no podrían morir pero tampoco vivirían en este mundo, no comerían salvo las pobres almas de aquellos que osaran nombrarlas o cayeran en desgracia, su existencia se reduciría a la nada y en interminable hambruna cumplirían su castigo por toda la eternidad.

Las dísir comenzaron a quemarse y gritar en el fuego hasta consumirse.

—¿Ustedes creen que haya sido posible una cosa así? —Fandral tomó un trago largo de su cráneo de licor.

—Son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños, yo no veo que las dísir se aparezcan por ningún lado. —Thor se puso a comer bocadillos de lengua y algo de cerebro en su jugo.

—Tal vez debamos nombrarlas todos juntos. —esa fue la burlona idea de Loki.

—Vamos a hacerlo. —el espadachín se puso en pie y fue hasta la fogata para sentarse junto al hechicero. —¿Qué esperan? Traigan sus pomposos traseros aquí, es un juego. Somos guerreros, no creemos en leyendas como esas, ¿cierto Thor?

—Cierto. Nada ocurrirá, ninguno ha caído por alguna inexplicabl…

Y Thor se llevó las manos al cuello fingiendo ahogarse, soltando sus bocadillos y el cráneo de ponche en el trayecto. Cayó al suelo donde comenzó a retorcerse, vaya, hasta los ojos en blanco tenía.

—¡Thor!

Sif se asustó y ya estaba corriendo hacia él para arrodillarse y tratar de quitarle las manos del cuello, fue cuando el primogénito de Odín se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Eres un…

—Dioses, Sif… Debiste ver tu cara...

Todos empezaron a reír como locos, más la guerrera tenía el rostro rojo por la ira y la vergüenza, que aunque la prótesis descarnada le cubría, los demás estaban seguros que parecía una representación de Surtur sin ella. Sif se puso en pie y fue a sentarse junto a Fandral en la hoguera, no sin antes soltarle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Thor. Sin embargo, el ojiazul aún seguía riéndose con todo y dolor.

—Bueno, seguimos vivos. No hay nada que temer, ¿cierto?

Volstagg fue el siguiente en unirse al círculo a lado de Sif, y le siguieron Hogun y Thor. El guerrero de cabello negro ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, él se sentó cerca del voluminoso _enano_ y el rubio junto a su hermano.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Nos tomamos de las manos y decimos cánticos en idiomas que no entendemos?

—Más sencillo que eso hermano, pero tomarnos de las manos sería adecuado.

Más no necesario, era solo que Loki quería sentir la fuerte mano de Thor tomando la suya. Al menos un poco de contacto físico inocente, ya que no podían tener algo más explícito por el momento.

—Bien, ahora cierren los ojos.

Todos siguieron la corriente sin chistar, aunque Sif primero rodó sus celestes orbes y luego los cerró.

—Las llamaremos tres veces, ¿están listos?

Todos dijeron que sí. Entonces el llamado se hizo: _Dísir… Dísir… Dísir…_

Al final esperaron unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos, y en ese breve lapso una brisa como un lamento hueco y frío recorrió la estancia, incluso perturbó ligeramente el fuego de la hoguera. La piel de todos pareció erizarse, Thor apretó poco más la mano de Loki, quien sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarle. Una discreta media sonrisa curvó los labios del ojiverde correspondiendo también el apretón.

—¿Siguen vivos amigos? —Volstagg preguntó, abriendo apenas un ojo para mirar.

—Yo todavía siento mi cabeza. —Fandral avisó.

—Creo que aun respiro. —Hogun le siguió la corriente al espadachín.

—¿Ya terminamos con esta niñería? —la eterna _dulzura_ de Sif.

—Pues a mi me pareció divertido. Fue una gran idea hacer esta fiesta de Halloween hermano.

Loki sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso, sintiendo ese apretón cerca de la base del cuello cuando Thor colocara ahí su mano para reforzar sus palabras de aceptación en su _noche midgardiana experimental_.

—Esto no hubiera sido posible sin la participación de todos.

El hechicero miró a los guerreros con actitud de inocencia y gratitud, que ninguno se sintió muy cómodo pero igualmente asintieron.

—Bien, si no hay nada más que hacer iré a quitarme esta cosa de encima.

Sif fue la primera en levantarse para salir de la estancia, llevándose consigo un par de bocadillos. Le siguieron los Tres Guerreros en medio de una charla ligera muy aparte de aquella convivencia, solo quedaron Thor y Loki. El pelinegro deshizo la ilusión regresando el aspecto del salón a la normalidad, mientras el ojiazul iba a servirse más ponche.

—¿De verdad te gustó? —indagó el hechicero, llegando junto a su hermano y quitándole el cráneo para terminarse lo que restaba del líquido.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué te mentiría?

—No lo sé, tal vez por no hacerme sentir mal. Después de todo a los demás no pareció agradarles mucho que digamos.

—¿Y te importa más lo que ellos piensen o lo que yo te digo?

Thor se cruzó de brazos mirando fijo a Loki, quien simuló pensar con cautela, más terminó sonriendo entre dulce y astuto.

—Es obvia la respuesta, ¿no crees? —le entregó el cráneo a su hermano y este le dio una sonrisa complacida. —Buenas noches hermano, que las nornas velen tu sueño y te permitan despertar para que pueda verte otro día más.

Loki le susurró aquello al oído a Thor. El mayor sintió la piel erizarse por la forma tan suave en que la voz de su hermano se estrelló contra su tímpano y el toque de su mano casi como una delicada caricia en su brazo. Al poco, el hechicero se marchó sin mirar atrás pero su expresión reflejaba satisfacción y un destello de travesura.

.

Horas más tarde todo Asgard yacía en silencio. Una brisa fresca se colaba por las terrazas llevando sosiego para el calor veraniego, y el océano en calma apenas mojaba la arena blanca de la playa.

Thor dormía plácidamente en su alcoba, cubierto por la cintura con la delgada sábana y dejando al descubierto su torso bien labrado.

 _Thor…_

Un susurro que se perdió en el aire despertó al rubio.

—¿Loki? —aquel hilo de voz había sido de su hermano, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le había dado.

Recobrando la consciencia, Thor se espabiló y se incorporó sobre su lecho. Miró hacia la terraza, la tela vaporosa de los lienzos como cortinas ondeaba suave, casi imperceptiblemente. De pronto un escalofrío extraño le recorrió la espalda haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—¿Loki? —llamó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Algo lo inquietaba y no tenía claro lo que era, así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: ir a investigar. Salió de la cama, se puso los pantalones, una camiseta, calzó sus botas y salió. Hacía frío, uno que calaba hasta los huesos, no por la escarcha sino por otra cosa, una sensación densa y tenebrosa que se extendía por los pasillos del palacio.

De pronto percibió el camino demasiado oscuro pese a las antorchas empotradas en los muros, así que tomó una para guiar su camino y fue como se dio cuenta que las paredes tenían algo que no había visto antes, manchas extrañas como borrones. Acercó más el fuego, le pasó un dedo por encima del muro y sus ojos se abrieron con alarma: sangre.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —vociferó al escuchar un breve ruido delante en el pasillo. —¡¿Guardias?! — de nuevo gritó pero nadie salió a su encuentro.

Miró tras su espalda iluminando con la antorcha, volvió hacia el frente, le echó un vistazo más a esas manchas de sangre y siguió avanzando hasta que de pronto la angustia y el temor oprimieron su pecho. Se dio vuelta y atravesó los pasillos casi volando en dirección a la alcoba de su hermano, pero por las nornas benditas que aquello se ponía cada vez peor.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Thor quedó congelado, lo que miraban sus ojos desorbitados era producto de una terrible visión. —No… No, no, no… ¿Fandral?

El espadachín estaba clavado a la pared con una lanza atravesando su estómago, pero no sería al único de los guerreros que habría de encontrar. Entre furibundo y agobiado Thor se apresuró por los pasillos, jurando que mataría al maldito bastardo que hubiera perpetrado tal horror, fue ahí donde halló a Hogun tirado sobre un charco de sangre con el cuello roto y el pecho abierto. Metros más adelante Volstagg aparecía con la espalda tupida de flechas.

A lo lejos escuchó gruñir como fiera a Sif, así que fue raudo en pos de auxiliar a la guerrera.

—¡Sif!

La llamó entre la densa sombra del pasillo con antorcha en mano, vislumbró la silueta de la dama en la pared al final batiéndose en duelo enardecido con su enemigo.

—¡Sif! —volvió a llamarla, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero solo alcanzó a escucharla gritar antes de caer con un tajo de espada en la garganta. —¡No! —gritó enfurecido, acercándose al cuerpo inerte de la guerrera.

La sangre le hervía, sus amigos habían sido masacrados sin piedad por algo o alguien, un intruso o un demonio... Sí, un demonio era lo único capaz de actuar tan sádica y violentamente. Tal vez debía preguntarse cómo era posible que estuviese sucediendo un ataque así, ni siquiera Heimdall parecía haberlo notado, ni los guardias habían sonado la alarma, pero la ira y el apremiante deseo de encontrar a su hermano antes de que fuera el siguiente en esa sangrienta lista lo cegaban por completo.

Dejó atrás a Sif para ir en busca de Loki. Volvió a sentir el terror invadiendo su pecho, haciendo latir su corazón desesperado. Estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, conocía el camino de sobra, así como los atajos, ¡¿qué estaba ocurriendo, maldición?! Si tan solo tuviera el Mjölnir atravesaría las paredes, pero era el día en que su padre aún no lo consideraba _digno_ de empuñarlo.

Finalmente alcanzó el pasillo que daba a la alcoba de su hermano, sus pasos de plomo cimbraban el suelo, su boca estaba seca por estar corriendo de un lado a otro y por la agobiante sensación de incertidumbre mezclada con pánico. Al irse acercando notó que había sangre por todos lados: muros, pilares, el suelo, incluso el techo. Alcanzó a ver las puertas abiertas y escuchó ruidos extraños como de mordiscos y dientes masticando.

Thor se pegó a la pared, fue acercándose con sigilo y al estar a la orilla asomó la cabeza apenas para encontrar la escalofriante escena que le quitó el aliento y le sacó el alma del cuerpo. Demonios horrendos, seres descarnados amontonados sobre la cama del hechicero, pero… ¿dónde estaba?

—Her…mano…

Una débil voz se hizo escuchar y al siguiente instante una mano sobresaliendo de entre aquellos seres monstruosos. Loki yacía debajo, mirando al ojiazul con esmeraldas abiertas invadidas por el miedo y lágrimas agolpadas.

—Thor… Ayuda…

—¿Loki?

El mayor no podía dar crédito a lo que sus aterrados orbes miraban: ¡Esas cosas estaban comiéndose vivo a Loki! Mordían sus brazos, sus piernas, comían de sus vísceras y Loki… Él parecía entumido por el pánico, no gritaba, ni siquiera se quejaba, solo le miraba con la súplica, el clamo por ser auxiliado y salvado de aquella terrible muerte.

—Hermano… Por favor…

En ese momento uno de los monstruos miró hacia Thor, sus ojos negros brillaban y su boca mostrando la osamenta sonreía mientras la sangre le escurría por la barbilla. Entonces el rubio pareció despertar lleno de ira.

—¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! ¡Apártense de él, malditos demonios!

Se fue contra ellos con antorcha en mano para obligarlos a apartarse pero no parecían temerle al fuego.

—¡Dije que se apartaran!

Tiró la antorcha a un lado para usar la fuerza logrando arrojar a dos, mismos que retornaron para colgarse de su espalda intentando morderlo. Thor tuvo que lidiar con los seres y pronto dos más se unieron a la pelea.

—¡Repugnantes engendros! ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo es que… llegaron aquí?! —aquella pregunta era más un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, sin embargo tuvo respuesta de uno de ellos.

—¿Nos preguntas, hijo de Odín? Si fueron ustedes quienes nos llamaron…

Uno de los seres avanzaba lento hacia Thor, la capucha de su gastada capa cubría su cadavérico cuerpo pero su rostro carcomido era visible al igual que la sangre manchándolo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Nadie les…

En eso, el rubio tuvo un recuerdo fugaz donde un nombre vino a su mente: _dísir_. Sus orbes se abrieron, buscó a Loki quien aún yacía en medio de aquel banquete infernal. Entonces era cierto, las leyendas eran verdad, las valquirias malditas existían y ahora se daban un festín con ellos.

—Dísir… Las condenadas por Bor… —la valquiria en frente le sonrió, dos se colgaban de sus brazos una de su espalda y otra más de una pierna.

—Niños tontos que creyeron una fanfarronada invocar nuestro nombre. Ah, pero su ingenuidad nos ha dado el mejor de los placeres en milenios… Carne fresca, sangre tibia, dulce manjar…

La guerrera caída en desgracia se acercó lo suficiente para aspirar el aroma del cuello de Thor, incluso con su bífida lengua lamió su mejilla.

—Bor… Su esencia, el sabor de la condena, hermosa venganza…

—¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, horrendo cadáver!

Thor tronó y sin más se puso a luchar con las dísir que intentaban retenerlo. Golpeó a cada una, las hizo girones y quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo, pero sus hermanas de armas no tardaron en irse contra él. Thor no se amedrentó, por el contrario, su furia crecía más cada vez mientras enfrentaba esa horda maldita… Pero a pesar de ello no parecía reducirlas, entre más derrotaba era como si volvieran a levantarse.

—Th… Thor… —Loki estaba perdiendo fuerzas, su clamo se apagaba entre los quejidos de la pelea.

—¡Loki, resiste! —le rompió la nariz a una valquiria y luego quebró la espalda de otra. —¡Loki!

Miró como la dísir que le hablara se acercaba a su hermano con la lujuria hambrienta en su mirada oscura.

—¡Déjalo!

Gritó en medio del mar de engendros, intentando atravesar con desesperada premura, pero algo no estaba bien, su fuerza sin igual era conocida por cada rincón de Asgard, incluso en los otros reinos, y ahora unas monstruosas cosas lo estaban superando. Aquello no era natural, debía ser una pesadilla, la más tormentosa de todas las pesadillas.

¿De qué le valía su fuerza? ¿De qué servían sus ansias de muerte, si no podía proteger a su moribundo y ensangrentado hermano? Por su culpa moriría y su alma sería devorada por esa valquiria maldita. Por su débil espíritu, Loki no entraría jamás por las puertas doradas del Valhalla.

Agobiado entre pensamientos, sintiéndose indigno e impotente, Thor miraba con frustración una mano huesuda clavarse como puñal en el pecho de Loki. Rugió el nombre de su hermano justo antes de ver a la dísir arrancarle el corazón para comerlo con sádico y enfermo placer.

—¡Perra desgraciada! ¡Te haré pedazos!

Un trueno cimbró la habitación, producto de la cólera de Thor. Contratacó a los engendros del Hel sin importarle si se volvían a levantar, si iba a morir lo haría peleando. Y como si fuese la respuesta a su feroz convicción, una luz dorada resplandeció en mitad de la alcoba, la luz se transformó en fuego revistiendo una espada que aguardaba por ser empuñada.

El ojiazul estaba dispuesto a tomarla, se abrió paso como pudo arrastrándose hasta llegar al arma, y justo cuando las dísir alzaban sus espadas brillantes, Thor sostuvo el mango de la espada en llamas y girando destazó a las traicioneras valquirias que a punto estuvieron de clavarle su helado acero en la espalda.

—¡Vengan a mí! ¡Se arrepentirán por esto!

Se lanzó a ellas entre amenazas, y como poseído fue cortando esos cuerpos descarnados. Cabezas volaban con los violentos tajos, brazos cayendo, lamentos de dolor y chillidos de agonía invadían la habitación. No paró hasta ver a sus pies una montaña de cadáveres, y solo entonces su furia se centró en la valquiria que relamía de sus labios la sangre del corazón de Loki que había terminado por engullir.

—Ah, Loki… Un corazón joven, no tan puro, un poco agrio… pero igualmente delicioso…

—Ya cierra la boca de una buena vez engendro maldito. —Thor masculló con la ira contenida, alzó la espada y estuvo por rebanarle la cabeza cuando...

—¡Thor! —el rostro aterrado de Loki emergió entre el descarnado de la valquiria sacando de balance al ojiazul. —¡Hermano, ayúdame!

—Loki… No… No puede ser… —y miró el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama en medio de un manchón de sangre.

—¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Por favor!

—Anda, inténtalo…

Aquella miserable jugaba con la mente de Thor y él se estaba volviendo loco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero al mismo tiempo no podía, acabar con la valquiria era matar a Loki, o al menos es lo que su cerebro procesaba al tener el rostro de su hermano suplicado por ayuda.

—No eres real… No eres tu… No… —de nuevo miró el cadáver del hechicero para convencerse, reunió todo su coraje y determinación, y enfrentó sus miedos. —¡TU NO ERES LOKI!

Fue así que en medio de un rugido lleno de rabia, Thor empuñó la espada prendida en llamas con ambas manos para cortar la cabeza de aquella dísir. Entonces corrió hasta la cama del hechicero y ahí se arrodilló soltando la espada que cayó el suelo. Sus manos temblaban igual que su corazón, le giró despacio el rostro para ver sus ojos abiertos pero con su brillo esmeralda apagado. Su piel de porcelana ahora tenía un color grisáceo, sus labios de cereza eran pétalos pálidos y marchitos contrastando con el carmesí de la sangre tiñendo su ropa y las sábanas blancas.

—Perdóname… No pude…

El llanto desconsolado le cortó las palabras a Thor, más sin embargo prefirió abrazar el liviano cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos. Su agonía era tal que tuvo que gritar por el dolor de haber perdido aquello que más amaba.

—¡HEIMDALL! ¡¿Bastardo inútil, dónde estabas?! ¡Era tu deber como guardián! ¡Solo se te pide una sola maldita cosa!... ¿Por qué no lo viste?

Aquel último susurro precedió a un nuevo ataque de llanto. El vacío que sentía era horrible, jamás imaginó que la muerte de alguien le trajera tal desconsuelo, pero claro, no había sido cualquiera el arrancado de su lado, era su amado hermano el que yacía frío cual hielo entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué Loki?

—¿Thor? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

De pronto la amargura del momento se rompió cuando Thor escuchara a su hermano.

—¿Tú que crees que hago? Lloro por ti… ¿Qué más puedo hacer ahora que te has ido? Me he quedado solo sin ti, no fui capaz de protegerte, de… salvarte… —era tal su tormento que creyó esa voz provenía de su mente.

—¿Salvarme? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Maldita sea Loki!

El rubio se enfureció y abrió los ojos para fijarse en… ¿la almohada que tenía aferrada a él?

La cara de Thor pasó en milésimas de la rabia desesperada a la sorpresiva incomprensión, estaba desubicado totalmente, ¿cómo era posible? No había un Loki cubierto de sangre, ni la cama teñida de carmesí.

—¿Hacías algo con mi almohada?

El ojiverde habló sobre el hombro de Thor provocando que este se girara al instante y retrocediera un poco, mirándolo con sus zafiros desorbitados y el rostro pálido cual muerto. Irónico.

—¿Loki? —por reflejo se puso a buscar los restos de las dísir con la mirada, pero su estado nervioso empeoró al no encontrar absolutamente nada: ni cuerpos, ni sangre, tampoco la espada en llamas. —No… No, no, no… Imposible, tu…

—¿Yo?

—Tu… Tu estás muerto…

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que me amabas. —el hechicero había alzado una ceja ante el comentario.

—¡Por supuesto que te amaba!… Te amo… E…esto no tienes sentido, tu estabas aquí… —señaló la almohada. —Habías muerto, una dísir te arrancó el corazón, se lo comió frente a mí y…

—¿Dísir? —frunció el ceño y Thor pareció alterarse más por lo que empezó a hablar sin detenerse.

—¡Sí, dísir! ¡Había… docenas de ellas! Mataron a Fandral, Sif y los demás, vine porque tuve un mal presentimiento y las encontré a todas comiéndote vivo… Me pediste ayuda, traté de apartarlas pero era imposible, era como… como si fueran más fuertes que yo. Luego apareció una espada envuelta en llamas…

—Una espada en llamas…

Loki se sentó con cautela a un lado, Thor asintió y siguió sin poder controlar su catarsis.

—No sé de dónde salió, solo sé que apareció después de enfadarme tanto. La tomé y las exterminé, pero cuando quise ir por ti, esa desgraciada te atravesó el pecho con su mano y…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el momento, entonces miró con detalle a su hermano sentado en frente suyo. Loki parecía normal, de hecho tenía puesta la ropa holgada que usaba al dormir, ropa limpia sin una sola mancha de sangre. Su negro cabello no estaba relamido hacia atrás como solía tenerlo durante el día. Sus esmeraldas brillaban con su intenso color, sus labios de cereza que invitaban a probarse y su fina piel de porcelana dotaba de salud su hermoso rostro.

Thor colocó su diestra sobre el pecho de Loki, había calidez en su cuerpo y bajo su mano chocaba el latido rítmico de su corazón. Una sonrisa de alivio mezclado con incertidumbre curvó los labios del ojiazul.

—Tranquilo, no hay dí… —Thor se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la boca, el pelinegro bufó y rodó los ojos antes de quitarse despacio esa mano. —No hay _valquirias malditas_ aquí, todo fue una pesadilla. Así que porque no vas y te tomas un trago, luego ve a dormir, te aseguro que no pasará de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tan relajado? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Te vi morir… Todo fue tan real, creí que te había perdido para siempre, ¿puedes entender lo que sentí?

El mayor se había enfadado un poco pero terminó abrazando al hechicero como si fuese su bote de salvación.

—Estaba aterrado…

—Lo siento, me pasaría igual si tuviera un mal sueño donde te arrancaran de mí.

Loki parecía solemne y comprensivo, hasta palmeó suavemente la espalda de su hermano, sin embargo su semblante tenía un leve matiz de astucia. Claro que Thor no podía ver eso.

—Prométeme que no volverás a decir su nombre.

—Thor, por favor, en serio crees que…

—Promételo.

Thor lo miró de nuevo, tomándolo seguro de los brazos y siendo insistente con sus zafiros. Loki alzó la mirada, suspiró y asintió sin más reproche.

—Lo prometo, jamás diré de nuevo su nombre ni las invocaré por diversión, ¿satisfecho?

—Bien. —concedió el mayor, sonriéndole más afable y tomando su rostro para acercar el suyo, chocando frente contra frente. —No me importa si crees que soy un tonto, pero por muy insignificante o improbable que parezca el peligro, me niego a exponerte. Por favor comprende que no quiero perderte.

—No perderás jamás. —Loki aseguró mirándolo con calidez.

Ambos terminaron cerrando los ojos, quedándose así de cerca por unos instantes para dejar que la tensión restante se fuera desvaneciendo, hasta que Thor se dio cuenta de algo que rompió el momento y le hizo mirar desconfiado a su hermano.

—¿Dónde estabas? —recordó que si tenía en sus brazos una almohada _muerta_ era porque obviamente su hermano no estaba en la cama.

—Ahm, ¿fui al baño?

Thor frunció el ceño indagando en esos esmeraldas que le devolvían una mirada obvia. Aquella respuesta no parecía convincente.

—Además, ahora que lo noto, si fue una pesadilla por qué terminé en tu habitación. Debí haber despertado en la mía.

—Tal vez eres sonámbulo.

—Jamás había ocurrido.

—Sonámbulo reciente, algunos pueden desarrollar la condición de un día para otro dependiendo de ciertos traumas.

—¿Traumas? Yo no tengo traumas que puedan atormentarme.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, te aterra la idea de perderme. La historia que conté, sumado a ese miedo, pudo haber generado tu sonambulismo.

Mientras Loki explicaba como si fuese un erudito en el tema, Thor se mostraba entre renuente y pensativo, e iba a replicar pero el hechicero se le adelantó.

—Y lo de Sif y los demás pudo unirse a mi eterno desacuerdo con ellos. Sé lo mucho que significaría para ti que pudiéramos convivir todos juntos sin rencillas. Hoy hice mi parte porque aunque no lo creas quise intentarlo por ti, porque sé que te haría feliz.

—Pero no quiero que lo hagas solo por mí, no quiero que te obligues a hacer cosas que no deseas, aunque sea para complacerme. —le rozó una mejilla con ternura.

—Aun así quiero tratar, y si no resulta entonces lo dejaré tal como está. —aseguró sonriendo dulcemente para su hermano, a quien le latió fuerte el corazón.

—Tenemos un trato entonces. Ahora creo que ha sido suficiente de pesadillas, sonambulismo y cosas extrañas.

Al parecer Thor había quedado conforme con la explicación, así que se levantó llevando consigo a Loki, luego se puso a destender la cama, acomodó las almohadas y metió al hechicero para arroparlo ante la mirada curiosa del mismo.

—¿Así que… solo vamos a dormir?

—Estoy un poco nervioso todavía. —decía el rubio sentado al otro lado mientras se quitaba las botas, Loki sonreía con travesura al acercársele y abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Yo podría ayudarte a estar mejor. —susurró en su oído, ganando una risilla grave del mayor.

—Lo sé, pero en verdad quisiera solo tenerte en mis brazos y saber que estás aquí, conmigo. —había terminado de zafarse las botas y ahora se giraba para meterse a la cama y atraer al pelinegro en un abrazo, mirándolo cálido y devoto.

—Si eso deseas...

—Aunque tal vez desee lo contrario cuando despierte.

—Uhm, tal vez sea yo quien te despierte y haga que me desees.

—Eso sería muy interesante hermano. —le robó un beso largo y al final apretó su liviano cuerpo en su regazo, suspirando aliviado y descansado. —Te amo Loki…

—Lo sé… —el hechicero se hundió más bajo el cuello del rubio, abrazándolo fuerte y enredando sus piernas con las ajenas. —También te amo.

Thor dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios escuchando aquel último susurro. Si bien Loki era muy huraño en cuanto a decir palabras de afecto, cuando las decía su pecho se hinchaba de dicha y orgullo porque sabía que su hermano era sincero y sus sentimientos latían al ritmo de los suyos… Aunque a veces Loki guardaba para sí mismo detalles que podrían ponerle los nervios de punta a su hermano, como una pesada broma de Halloween maquillada de pesadilla en mitad de la noche.

 **.- Fin -.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bien, estoy preparada para los jitomatazos, pastelazos, lechugazos, zapatazos y lo que quieran arrojar. Ya que si no ha sido tan malo se aceptan cheques, billetes de a mil, donaciones y herencias que no quieran jejeje. Espero verlos pronto, mientras tanto cuídense, sigan disfrutando estos días de ultratumba y que el Thorki halloweenero los acompañe, ciao ciao.


End file.
